Noctus
"Now Kludd, just because you can't see something doesn't mean that it isn't real. It's like feeling something through your gizzard, and through our gizzards the voices of the ages whisper to us and tell us what's right." - Noctus'' to Kludd on Kludd's disbelief of guardians in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' Noctus was a male barn owl, or Tyto alba, known best as the father of Kludd, Soren, and Eglantine. He was the mate of Marella. History ''The Capture Near the beginning of the book, Noctus was teaching Kludd branching. He witnessed the hatching of all his three children, and told them legends of Ga'Hoole. One night whilst Noctus and Marella were out hunting, Kludd pushed Soren out of their nest, resulting in the former being snatched by a St. Aggie's patrol. After returning from their hunt, Noctus and Marella were devastated to find Soren gone. They then gave Kludd strict instructions to mind Eglantine the next time they went out hunting. [[The Rescue|The Rescue]] In ''The Rescue, while Soren and the weather chaw were lost in the spirit woods, Soren found his parents' scrooms, who warned him of Metal Beak. Since his parents were scrooms, this indicates that they were both dead (scrooms are the spirits of dead owls and owlets that have unfinished business on earth). The Siege Kludd remembers the habits of his father. After Kludd saw an owl with battle claws, he imediately wanted a pair as well, but his parents forbid him even mentioning them. This led him to the first serious hassle with his father. When the patrols of St. Aegolius started to snatch the eggs from the Tyto Kingdom, many families got themselves battle claws, except for his family, where Noctus shut down every talk about battle claws. [[The Burning|''The Burning]] In ''The Burning, Noctus made his final apperance as a scroom. He calmed Soren when he said that his work on earth was done and he and his mother departed to glaumora to rest in peace. ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole In the film, Noctus is voiced by Hugo Weaving. He is portrayed as a loving father, who enjoys telling his children legends of Ga'Hoole. In the beginning of the film, he seen flying through the clouds, and then over Tyto Forest. He catches a mouse, which he takes back to his family. When Kludd complained about the stories about the guardians, Noctus tells him about how stories were part of their culture and their history. Kludd then asks if Noctus had ever seen a guardian. Noctus says that just because you can't see something, that doesn't mean it isn't real. He says that it was like learning something through your gizzard. The next night, Noctus is teaching Kludd and Soren branching. He tries to convince Kludd to fly quieter, but Kludd dosen't care. He is impressed by Soren's first attempt, and Kludd tries to be better than Soren, but dosen't suceed. When Marella then comes out, saying to Noctus that it is time to hunt, Soren asks if they can come. Noctus says no, but he puts Soren's leaf helmet on him, before dismissing his sons in, where Kludd teases Soren about the leaf helmet. Marella asks if Noctus is worried for Soren, to which he replies that he is worried for both of them, and that he wanted them to be prepared for when they grow up and leave the hollow. Much later, he is mentioned when his stories about the guardians make Eglantine snap out of her moon-blinking. At the end, Noctus is seen at the Great Tree, greeting Soren. He is last seen with his wing around Marella, proud of Soren when he, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger become guardians. Quotes ''"Well young guardian, I don't think your first branching will be that dangerous. Now, don't worry about how much noise you make in the beginning, you just need to stretch those - wings... Well done!" - Noctus to Soren on his first branching attempt, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Marella: ''"Noctus, I know Soren's a bit of a dreamer... do you worry for him?"'' Noctus: ''"Oh, I worry for both of them. It seems just like yesterday that they were hatchlings, and now they'll soon be grown and leaving the hollow. I just want them to be prepared."'' - Noctus to Marella about Soren and Kludd, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Family Mate: *Marella Sons: *Kludd *Soren Daughters: *Eglantine Daughters-in Law: *Nyra *Pellimore Grandson: *Coryn Granddaughters: *Sebastiana *Blythe *Bell Grandchild: *The Sacred Orb Personality Noctus was a loving, caring father who only wanted the best for his children. When he was disobeyed he could get angry, as shown in The Capture, but he was mostly good-natured and loved old legends and cracking jokes, much to Kludd's disgust. Trivia * Like Boron in the movie, Noctus is shown to be larger than his mate, which is in direct contrast to reality and the books. * Noctus is the Latin word for night. Gallery Noctus1.png|Noctus hunting Thealbafamily.png|Noctus and his family noctusalab.PNG|Noctus talking to Kludd and Soren Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Deceased Category:Barn Owls Category:Males Category:The Capture characters Category:Protagonists Category:Scrooms